


Fucked to Sleep

by waterbird13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Sam has sleep problems, Top Benny, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam sleeps poorly. But it turns out, there is a way to get him to sleep, and it's practically fool proof...





	

Sam rarely sleeps well. His mind is filled with too much–centuries too much–and just never slows down. There’s too much on his shoulders, too much for him to carry with him. 

He sleeps if he’s been up for three days straight, or after a particularly grueling, draining hunt.

Or, after getting fucked six ways from Sunday by Benny and Dean.

They stumbled on this by accident. It’s not like they were trying to fuck Sam into unconsciousness. It just…happened, one night, where Sam insisted he could take them both, one after the other, and they’d fucked him good and long and hard, Benny first, then Dean with a satiated, grinning Benny kissing a gasping, wriggling, begging Sam. 

And, afterwards, Sam had been asleep before Benny even came back with a washcloth. Dean had teased him about being that guy, asleep five minutes after sex, but they all realized they stumbled onto something.

So, the bad nights have now turned into sexy nights, by and large. Like tonight, when Sam’s been restless all day and everyone knows him sleeping without intervention will be next to impossible. And he could go for pills, but pills have side affects, and why bother when he has two very dedicated lovers willing to wear him out?

Dean seems to be up first tonight, but he’s in no hurry, slowly licking Sam open. Sam moans into Benny’s mouth. Benny controls the kiss, Sam practically unable to think never mind kiss when Dean has his tongue on him like that. Benny has one hand in Sam’s hair, angling his head and tuggling gently, just how Sam likes it.

Sam is pretty sure he’s going to come without anyone fucking him at all, but Dean seems to get the idea and get a move on. He slicks his fingers and begins to stretch Sam, one finger, two, three, four. 

Benny keeps kissing Sam as Dean pushes into him. Dean groans as he bottoms out, and Sam moves his hips, wanting more already. Benny laughs into the kiss and snakes a hand down, pinching one of Sam’s nipples. Sam groans.

Dean kisses the back of Sam’s neck as he pushes into Sam is slow, lazy circles. Sam whines for more and he feels Dean grin against his neck, then, finally, give in and give it to him.

Dean comes quickly after that. Sam’s right on the edge too, but Benny breaks the kiss and leans towards his ear, whispering, “hold on for me, Sugar.”

Sam manages to, if only barely, and quickly enough Benny and Dean are switching places. Benny doesn’t tease, doesn’t seem to have the patience for it tonight, just pushes hard into Sam, stretching him wide. Sam always loves how thick Benny is.

Dean crawls up the bed and kisses Sam, uncoordinated sloppy kisses that drive Sam even closer to the edge. After a minute or so, Benny and Dean seem to come to some silent agreement. Dean knots his fingers in Sam’s hair and pulls, timing it perfectly with Benny getting his fingers around Sam’s cock and stroking him off.

Sam comes before Benny, but not by much, Benny only taking another few thrusts of his hips before he too is coming inside Sam. Sam’s fucked out and come-happy and can only let Dean hold him up as Benny fills him.

Benny pulls out after a few moments and Sam feels come leaking out of him. It’s a little uncomfortable, but he knows well enough by now to know Dean and Benny will take care of it. They manhandle him onto his back and get him laying in a comfortable position.

They pepper kisses all over his face, telling him how good it was, and Sam smiles tiredly. One of them–Dean, Sam thinks–keeps stroking his hair while the bed dips, the other one getting up to get a washcloth.

He’s asleep before they get back, still smiling softly, starting to enter a night of pleasant dreams.


End file.
